Awkward Reunions and Funny Moments
by rdy2rokGURL
Summary: "I wonder who's the most perverted among all of us." Just one statement to ruin the lives of who knows how many people...
1. The Reunion

"I wonder who's the most perverted among all of us."

The question takes everyone by surprise as everyone turn their heads to Blue. It was a hot and quiet day in a rented restaurant where all the dexholders-from Kanto to Unova-decide to meet for a friendly get together. Unfortunately, Blue found a way to make this meeting an awkward one.

"Am I the only one who thinks about that?"

"Of course you're not," replied Crystal awkwardly, "but we were never as shameless as you, Blue-senpai."

"Yes, Pesky Girl," muttered Green as he takes a sip at his drink. Silver shoots him a subtle annoyed look. "You are the only one who can actually ask that without cringing...Anyway, I think all of us would know who it is," he adds.

Most of them nod in approval as they say their answer:

"Gold."

"Wha-I am NOT a pervert!" he retorted.

"Yes, you are, Gold-san," Sapphire said happily, enjoying the fact that the party had gone at least a bit interesting. "We always see you flirting around with Crystal."

"Not to mention," Ruby adds calmly, "that Crystal-senpai wears such inappropriate clothing."

"EH? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" cries Crystal as she looks at her clothes. Her red shirt under blue suspenders and long white socks. This made her only more confused. '_This isn't inappropriate. If so, it's children's clothing_,' she thinks as she turns to her junior.

He opens his mouth to answer, but Platina beats him to the punch. "Well, Crystal-senpai, I think it's your tight shirt. It emphasizes your fairly large breasts." A blush creeps to her cheeks as some of the other boys blush in awkwardness. "Also, your stockings catch the male's gazes, especially since it's near the-"

"I think I get it, Platina!" cries Crystal hurriedly. Now, she's red as a tomato and is avoiding the gazes of the other dexholders-even from her seniors and juniors.

Sensing her senior's panic, Platina quickly apologizes, which Crystal waves off.

"They have a point, Crys," Blue agreed. "Your outfit is a total nosebleed. With you, Gold can't stop being a pervert."

"But I'm not!"

"Says the boy who flirted with Bugsy," muttered Crys.

"Says the boy who touched my ass," laughed Blue in which Silver throws a glare at Gold. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, Gold," she says as she pats her junior at the back.

"Hey! Stop it," Gold snapped. "I'm not accepting this. I am NOT the most perverted dexholder. If I were to choose, it would be Ruby."

"Wha-" Ruby stuttered, breaking his calm facade. "That doesn't make sense. How can I be a pervert?"

"An opposite actually," Black stated. "Ruby embraces his feminine side too much that I think he forgot that he's actually a _boy_."

Ruby shot him a look while Sapphire laughed hysterically. Wiping the tears off her eyes, she leans towards Black and extends her fist. He gave her his as they fist bump.

"Ah," she sighed, "perfect, Black, just perfect."

Ruby cleared his throat. "I still don't get it."

"Maybe Gold-senpai is too desperate to get his attention off himself."

"Not true, actually," Gold contradicted. "I pointed my finger at Ruby because he makes clothes."

This confused the juniors more.

"What does me making clothes have to do with me being a pervert?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I know for a fact that you make Sapph's clothes here. And as far as I know, to make custom clothes, you have to get their measurements first, which requires the least amount of clothing possible."

Sapphire turned red down to the nape of her neck. 'Damn, he's right,' she thought as she remembered the times Ruby got her measurements. He made her strip down to her undershirt-which reached only until above her stomach-and her black shorts since she refused to remove everything until she had only her bra and underwear on.

However, she still exposed a lot.

Strange enough, it didn't bother her because (1)Ruby was too much of a sissy to notice her and she's pretty sure his head is crammed with the words: fashion, fashion, fashion; and (2)Ruby likes acting as a professional (and he knows what will happen if he tried to make a move).

"I rest my case," Gold said smugly.

"Hey, it does not! If it's anyone, it's Yellow-senpai!" Ruby blurted out.

"What?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Ruby," Blue said, "I know anyone can have some perverted moments, but Yellow? Seriously? She doesn't even look at boys straight at the face, let alone...you know..._explore_."

Yellow's face reddens and a little twinge of pink is present on Red's cheeks.

"Let me explain, Blue-senpai," Ruby said. "Yellow-senpai _did_ act as a boy in her early years, so don't you ever wonder what she did with that kind of power?"

"Power?" squeaked Yellow.

"What do you mean?" Blue asked, but Ruby knows she's catching on.

"I mean, she could look at guys all she wants without feeling like she's a love-struck girl. She has access to the boy's urinals 24/7...those kinds of stuff.

"But I don't-" Yellow stuttered, glancing at Red, whose ears are turning pink.

"Wow! I never looked at it that way!" Blue said. "Well then, it seems Yellow isn't as innocent as she looks." She sent a smirk at Yellow's direction, who immediately turns red.

"Blue-san, s-stop it! I'll never-"

"And why should we take your word for account?" asked Blue.

"Ah! Because-because-" Yellow stuttered, panicking and nearly hyperventilating. Everyone's eyes were on her and it was more uncomfortable since the Sinnoh and Unova dexholders-who she barely knew-were there.

Red suddenly rested his hand on her shoulder lightly, which took her by surprise. "Come on, guys," he said, "you know Yellow doesn't do well under pressure."

This only makes her blush more.

"Besides," he added, "You shouldn't let yourself off the hook, Blue. After all, you're one of the flirts here...no offense."

She smirked while Silver suddenly balled his fists. "I guess you're right about the flirting, but I don't know how I'm a pervert, really."

"Well, Blue-senpai," Pearl said, entering the conversation, "no offense, but our first impression of you was like that. Especially since you have a 'magic skirt'."

"Magic skirt?" some of them asked.

"What the heck is a magic skirt?" asked Black.

"A magic skirt, Black, is when someone wears a particularly short skirt, but her panties never show. There's also another sense for that. In Blue-senpai's case, when she goes on adventures where there are violence, her skirt and clothes should be torn up. Instead, it's in one piece," White explained.

"Blue-senpai and Missy have magic skirts," Pearl pointed out.

"Oh," Gold said. "Well, you learn something everyday, I guess. By the way, I'm pretty sure Blue has hit or has been hit by guys already. I mean, look at those boo-"

"Gold, don't even say it," Silver snapped.

"It's okay, Silver. That's actually a compliment," Blue said. "And I admit that I have been using my 'strong points' to good use." She giggled.

"How can you take this so lightly?" Sapphire asked.

"It's all in the matter of staying calm," Blue answered.

"And the fact that she knows we can't stand her sly demeanor," Green muttered.

"Right-o!" Blue exclaimed enthusiastically. Then, it suddenly occurred to her that the Sinnoh and Unova dexholders were there. And growing up with the masked man gained her quite a lot of tricks up her sleeve. For example, she can spot anything, find any detail and make theories from there. Thus, an idea sprung from her mind when she looked at the Trio and Duo.

She decided to focus on Sinnoh.

"Well, we can't leave our our juniors, can we?" she cried out. "I'm pretty sure little Dia and Pearl had some _great sights_ while they were travelling with little missy here."

Pearl's eyes widened and he started to turn red while Dia looked at her with a confused expression.

"Of course, we saw great places, Blue-senpai," Dia blurted out. "Sinnoh has many amazing places to go to. Maybe we can take you on a tour sometime." He takes a bite out of his bread which, weird enough, he brought with him.

Blue sweatdropped. 'He's more innocent than I thought.' "That isn't what I meant, Diamond," she said with a soft voice, like she was speaking to a child. Immediately, something flashes through Dia's eyes, but it went as fast as it came.

Blue was taken by surprise, and obviously noticed that. She cleared her throat and started again. "I mean you and Pearl obviously enjoyed Platina's looks, didn't you?"

"What do you mean?" Platina asked, confused while Pearl turns redder.

'My Arceus, she and food boy don't get anything do they?' she thought, a bit annoyed. She turned her full attention to Pearl instead, and chuckled, obviously satisfied that he was bothered. "You get what I mean, right?"

"No," he snapped. A lie.

"I know you know, Pearl-kun," she said in a sly tone.

"I don't," Platina interrupted urgently. Seeing Pearl uncomfortable and Blue's naughty tone made her panic. She couldn't get what they were going at-since her father protected her from all those 'things'-and she didn't like _not knowing_.

"What I mean is-"

"NOTHING! She's not saying anything," Pearl exclaimed.

"I MEAN DIA AND PEARL ARE CATCHING SOME GREAT SIGHTS FROM YOU, PLATINA!"

"She's referring to your clothing," Ruby added.

"What about it?" Platina asked, catching on, but not quite.

"It's quite thin. Also, you're only wearing a tank top and a really short skirt."

Realization dawns over her and immediately, she loses her proper manners. "AH! No! NO! Dia and Pearl would NEVER do that!"

"How would you know?" Blue asked slyly. Dia and Pearl exchanged nervous and embarrassed looks while Platina began to panic.

"Ah-urm-eh-"

"Stop it, senpai, we are not perverts," Pearl interrupted, thinking desperately of a reason why another dexholder is a pervert. He then spots Black and White...and White's particularly short-shorts. An idea pops into his head. "If it's anyone, it's Black!"

"EH?" the duo asked. "Why me?" Black exclaimed.

"Oh, come on! White has some pretty indecent clothing."

"Especially the shorts," giggled Blue.

Black, still confused, glanced at White's bottoms. 'I'm not much of a fashion person, so I don't know what they're talking about. Heck, my _mom_ picks my clothes.' He looks at White, who's blushing and fidgeting. 'Since prez is blushing, there's something going on.'

"Yes," Ruby said, "White exposes too much skin. And her bottoms are so short to the extent that some of her backside is showing."

Black turns red in a second. 'Oh Arceus, he's right,' he exlaimed. 'I'd be blind if I hadn't noticed that.'

"It's not too short!" White exclaimed. "And how would you know?"

"Everytime it gets exposed," he said. "You should really get new ones."

Black's mind goes haywire. 'He's right! He's right!' he kept repeating. 'And Prez's legs are so long and her skin is so creamy and white...like ice cream. And when the strap of her bag presses to her shirt and emphasizes her...you know...' It goes on and on until his mind starts to cram.

White notices this and immediately sends out Musha, who glomps on Black's head. Everyone gasped. They knew Black had problem thinking, but they never knew how he got it under control.

"What's happening?" Silver asked.

"Musha is eating Black's dreams so his mind goes blank. It's how he calms down," White explained, a little relieved that they momentarily forgot about everything.

"Oh," Green and Crystal said with interest, and they were pretty sure Blue and Gold muttered 'nerds' behind their backs.

"Besides, everyone had their 'moment' or 'moments' at one point in their lives," White pointed out. "Heck, even I can think of ways how Professor Oak is perverted."

"WHAT THE HECK?" everyone exclaimed.

"Eew," Blue cried as Red and Green started to look like puking. "I know I have a sick mind, but not to that extent. Arceus-"

"I'm just saying," White continued. "I mean he DID ask a bunch of kids to do some work for him. He HAD been alone for a few years. I'm just saying that he could've gotten full-grown adults for the task. I wouldn't be surprised if he had _gotten a look_ at all of us...even the boys-"

"AH! No more no more!" Blue shrieked, covering her ears. Dia and Pearl were both pressing hard onto Platina's ears while Red and Green looked like they had eaten something sour. Yellow was just sulking at the corner.

"I think I'll _never_ look at him the same way," Red muttered.

"Speak for yourself. He's my _grandfather_," Green replied.

Then, it struck her. 'Crap! Green-senpai is Professor Oak's grandson. I forgot about him!' She continuously pardons herself and he waves it off, looking at her with an expression of disgust mixed with anger, but he wouldn't fend her off in public.

Silver cleared his throat. "I think I'm speaking for everyone when I say this has gotten a bit too far. Let's wrap things up."

All of them nodded as they fixed everything and left.

...

"Sorry for what White-kun said, Green-san," Yellow whispered at the pale Green, all four of them walking at a steady pace back home.

"It's not your fault, Yellow." No one got it, but Yellow had this urge to apologize for things she didn't do. She was a peacemaker, even though sometimes she wasn't effective.

"It's Blue's."

"What?" she shrieked. "It wasn't me who got my imagination flowing."

"You're the one who started it," he retorted. Although, he admitted that he now held a grudge against the Unova girl. 'I barely know her but she has already gotten to the list of people I want to strangle.' The thought was mean, but he truly felt it.

"Things weren't supposed to get out of hand," she snapped.

"Well, you should have thought about it before you said it out loud."

"The party was boring. What else should I have done?"

"We could've played games like normal people would at parties. We could've had a friendly competition for Arceus' sake!"

"It just came out, okay? I didn't know someone had a wilder imagination than I did."

"Well, you should've _known_, Blue, because now, I'm officially scarred for life."

"It's not my fault! It's not like you did your part to stop all of it."

'Crap, she's right.' He let out a frustrated sigh and walked more quickly than the rest of them. Blue huffed and walked slower, like she wanted the biggest distance between them.

"All of this is giving me a headache," Yellow muttered to herself. Red heard this and immediately asked her if she wanted him to run to the infirmary and get her some medicine. She stuttered that it was okay.

Finally, they reached the main road and they separated ways. Red invited Yellow to stay at his house-with her uncle's permission, of course-since it was too late at night. Blue did some teasing before they finally went home.

This left Blue and Green alone. Green trudged forward, not minding Blue's existence while she followed aimlessly.

"It's not my fault," she muttered.

He stayed silent for a while before saying, "I know." He sounded defeated.

Her mouth twisted into a smile. "So you're saying it's your junior's fault."

"Practically," he said.

"Then why don't we _teach her a lesson_ since I'm pretty scarred myself-"

"We're not inflicting physical harm into her, Blue," he snapped.

"Who said anything about physical harm? Listen, Green," she said, catching up to him, "I'm just saying, as her seniors, it's our duty to teach her about thinking bad things...don't you think?"

He paused. "No maiming, no injuring."

She smirked. "Not one scratch."

...

The Johto trio walk to the port to catch the midnight fleet back to Johto. During the way there, Crystal tugs on her shorts, like she's trying to make it meet with her white socks. She then realized that her backside was being exposed, so she stopped.

"Don't think about what they said a while ago, Crystal," Silver sighed. He wasn't much of a comforting person, but he hated seeing his friend like this.

"I know," she said with a professional tone.

"Then why do you act so bothered?" Gold asked.

"I'm not."

Gold and Silver glance at each other and one look told the other 'How do we deal with this?'

They reach the boat and they go to their rooms-one for Crystal and one for the boys. Crys lies on her bed and thinks, 'I feel so awkward with them now...but I can't! They're my friends. I can't believe I'm thinking about them making a _move_ on me. Okay, it's normal with Gold, but not with Silver! Oh Arceus, I don't even _see_ him that way!'

She buried her face on the pillow. 'Stupid Gold. Stupid Blue. Stupid Party. Stupid-"

There's a knock on the door which made Crystal jump. She looked down at what she was wearing and checked if it was decent, like she was worried she was naked or something.

She called the person to come in, half expecting it to be Gold, teasing her. To her surprise, it was Silver, looking a bit concerned (a bit, since he still had his stone-cold expression on). "Mind if I come in?"

'Yes, actually,' she admitted and she immediately feels guilty for even considering. She cleared her throat and ushered him in. He closed the door only slightly, leaving some space for her to see outside. This makes her relieved.

'It's like he knows what will make things less awkward,' she thought.

"Are you all right?"

"Of course, I am," she automatically replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

He sighed. "I know you're bothered about what happened. But it's no big deal. It's just a joke; you know that. Onii-chan and Gold just like joking around. You know that, right?"

She doesn't answer. Instead, she asked, "How do you know I was bothered?"

He snorted. "I read everyone like a book Crystal. One of my many talents. But we're getting off topic. You can't-"

"Do YOU think I dress inappropriately?"

Silver was taken aback and she could see him getting flustered. "We didn't care before, why would we care now-"

"OH ARCEUS! So you ARE saying I dress slutty!"

"I didn't say that!" Silver exclaimed, panicking. "Crystal, I-"

"THAT'S IT! I'M GETTING GRANDMA CLOTHES!"

...

The flight to Hoenn was an awkward one. Ruby and Sapphire flew there using her pokemon and them alone with no noise whatsoever made the atmosphere tense.

Finally, they broke it.

"Ruby, about a while ago-"

"Crazy, huh?" he interrupted. "Our senpais are always joking around. Can't wait to tell Rald about this. Anyway, Sapph, you know I wouldn't do anything to you because I fear pain and such."

"I know, but-"

"I'm strictly doing that for fashion, nothing else. Remember that," he rushed on.

It was a lie of course, but he will NEVER say that. He will never say how much he wanted to caress her skin, or lean in and smell her hair-which he pretty sure knew smelled like the forest and wild flowers-and he definitely won't say how much he wanted to hug her petite frame which he imagined fit perfectly into his arms.

"Ruby, listen," she snapped. "I know you wouldn't try anything." _Because you know I'd kill you_. It wasn't said, but it was implied. "But, tell me the truth, do you ever think of me that way?" 'Arceus, this is so awkward,' she thought.

Ruby's mind rages on. Suddenly, it settles on the matter on Mirage Island. How they confessed their feelings for each other and he acted like he didn't know. He was sure if he told the truth now, it would bring up these things.

'No, I'm not ready,' he thought as he retorted, saying that their friendship is just that.

Something flashes through Sapphire's eyes-rage, sadness, understanding...probably all.

"Okay, if that's it," she said. Ruby noticed her tone, like she could've said, 'Okay, if you don't want to tell me' instead.

They didn't talk after that and Ruby couldn't tell if he should be relieved or feel regret for not confronting this situation NOW.

"I'm a girl too, you know," she said out of the blue. "Just saying."

...

Dia, Pearl and Platina boarded the Berlitz private boat since Platina's father insisted on it. She hadn't gone away this far before, so he gave out extra provisions. And since he wouldn't let her go without her agreeing, she did as she was told.

The boys went to their rooms and were about to close the door when they heard Platina talking to her butler. They couldn't make out the conversation, but Sebastian clearly said "Yes, Little Miss" at the end.

Platina walked down the hall to her room, then spotted Dia and Pearl at the doorway of their rooms.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"What did you tell Sebastian?" Pearl replied. She winces slightly, although it was barely noticeable.

She sniffed and said, "I just told him to buy me a new wardrobe tomorrow. I'm getting tired of my old one."

Pearl sighed. "Don't mind what happened, Missy-"

"I don't," she snapped, holding her head up high, keeping her pride. These were 'Platina's moments' when she acted high and mighty again. Normally, she would act friendly towards the two, but when she needed to keep her emotions on check, she would put this mask on.

Pearl raised his hands in defense. "Just saying. Tell him, Dia."

He yawned. "Pearl is right, Little Miss. Our Seniors like joking around, and I'm pretty sure we'll be seeing more of that. Just don't let them get you down."

"They're not," she said. "I just wanted a new wardrobe."

The two inwardly sighed. 'There's no getting to her,' Pearl thought, so they just waved it off. She walked back to her room, feeling quite guilty.

'I can't believe I thought of them that way,' she thought. 'These are some of the times I wished I had some female company. I have no one to talk to about these things, especially since the matter concerns _them_.'

The boys watch her until she disappears into her room and then they huddle up.

"This is bad, Dia...no...Diamond. This is a problem," Pearl said. "Missy is getting to uncomfortable around us and this might waver our friendship. We have to do something."

"What do you propose we do?" he asked. "Ask for girl advice? Call for Miss Cynthia or the female gym leaders? Maybe they can help."

"Brilliant, Dia! We'll go to Miss Cynthia-not the gym leaders since they'll just make fun of it and make matters worse-but Miss Cynthia is mature enough! She can fix things."

"Yeah...but how do you know the advice she gives will fix things?"

Pearl smiled and said, "Don't worry. We'll be doing our part too."

...

Black and White were on the ferry back to Unova. Black was out cold almost immediately when he crashed onto the bed. However, White was still wide awake, the knot in her stomach still inside.

'That was my most embarrassing moment, ever.' She felt bad about them thinking Black was a pervert because of her (damn clothes) and she felt bad about poisoning their minds about Professor Oak. She apologized to her senior several times, but she knew he still held a grudge.

'Great. I just met him, but now, I already got on his bad side.' This was really bad because (a)she didn't want to be on _anyone's _bad side; and (b)Green was the second most powerful trainer among them.

'He could crumple me up and put me in a box if he wanted to,' she thought and the knot in her stomach got tighter. She put her head in her hands and started sulking. 'The next time there's a reunion, I'm leaving myself out of it.'

Suddenly, she heard Black stir and wake up. "What's going on, Prez?" he asked in a slurred voice, which came out as, "Wuz go'n on Pruz?"

"Nothing, go back to sleep."

He let out a big yawn. "I will if you will. It's already late. You should get to bed."

"I'm not sleepy."

"I could ask for some hot milk."

"It's not that. I just have a lot on my mind now."

"About wha-Oh." Realization strikes him. 'The party,' he thought. 'The part when they start teasing Prez for her shorts and when she said those things about Prof. I guess she's still thinking about that.'

Black wasn't stupid. He has gone to the world of Teenage Hormones, and he was aware of that. He HAD looked at White _that way_, but not to the point where he fantasizes. No, he sees her more of being beautiful, strong-willed, confident, that kind of stuff.

"Listen, Prez, about that, you have nothing to worry about." He didn't know if he was talking about the pervert thing or the Oak thing...probably both. "It'll die down eventually."

"It won't. I have to buy new clothes," she muttered. "And Green-senpai will hate me forever."

"He won't. Blue-senpai brought it up. You just panicked."

"And I damned screwed myself up," she said.

"Stop saying that. They'll forgive you."

"But what about the shorts thing?"

Immediately, he blushes. "I don't look at you that way."

"Well, why did you panic then?"

"I was just shocked by the bluntness of the situation. I can control myself."

White wasn't sure if he was referring to his imagination or his 'problem'-the thinking problem. She sighed. "Go back to sleep, Black. You can't think too much about it." _Or your mind will cramp up again._ She didn't say it, but it was clearly implied.

Something builds up inside Black-maybe anger or disappointment-and it was directed to himself. Sure, everyone treated him differently since he wasn't stable-minded, but it didn't mean he liked it. And there were only two people who know how to calm him down-Cheren and White.

Sure, Cheren knew more about the situation, but he studied it just because he was slightly annoyed by how loud Black was. White, however, does it out of concern, like he was some fragile kid that she was taking care of.

This saddened and angered Black at the same time. He liked White. He admitted it and he meant it, but he won't say it soon. He can't bare ask them to be something more if he can't even think for himself.

Thus began his 'training' to fixing his mind.

'For her.'


	2. No Choice

Green has never nor will he ever ask that 'Pesky Girl' for anything, because he knew that girl led to nothing but trouble. Well, that's what he thought before the reunion.

That White girl permanently scarred his mind with mental images of his grandfather, staring at all of the dexholders with interest, not admiration, not respect, but some sort of hungry look. He imagines him creeping into their rooms in the middle of the night yelling, "IT'S RAPING TIME!"

Yeah, he wished he could get amnesia right about now.

So when the reunion ended, he couldn't stop thinking of ways of maiming his junior, although he knew he would NEVER actually do it because for one part, she's a girl, and two, part of it was the woman's fault.

"Teach her a lesson."

Her image was still imprinted at the back of his mind and that line keeps replaying itself over and over again. He knew he wanted even a little revenge of the Unova dexholder for scarring his mind. But knowing Blue, he would never expect anything good from her 'lessons'.

"If you do anything over the edge, _you'll_ be the one I'll be coming after," he threatened.

All she did is giggle and stick out her tongue out him. "Like you could catch me," she said with a slight seductive tone.

So there they were, riding on a ferry to Unova...with Red and Yellow.

"Why did they have to come?" he growled to her.

"I dragged them with me," she replied half-heartedly.

"Why?"

"Because we'll need their help with my plan."

'Which plan needs more than two sets of hands?' Green thought with nervousness. He asked it out loud and she just gives that sly look again, like she was saying 'Like you would want to know'. He sighed and glanced at the two, who were looking as nervous as he felt.

"Didn't you give much of a fight?" he asked them, more on Red since Yellow never fought with Blue.

"I did," he said. "But we all know there's no resisting her when she's doing those kinds of activities."

He's right. When Blue has a plan, and you're part of it, she'll be able to get you sometime.

After a few days, they finally reached the Unova region. They checked in a hotel Blue reserved (yes, she went to that extent) and she suddenly went to work.

"If I'm correct, Black and White should be in Nimbasa right now. Let's get going," she said.

"When are you finally gonna tell me your plan?" Green asked in annoyance.

"Just go with the flow."

"Blue, are you going to harm them?" Yellow asked with worry.

"Of course not, little Yellow," she replied with a little tap on the nose. "I will not harm a single hair on her or Black's head."

Then, realization strikes Green. "No physical pain, huh?" he stated. "How about scaring them?"

She smirked then winks at him. "No harm, don't worry." She trudged forward until they finally reach Nimbasa City. There, they saw a movie set up, with lights, cameras, screaming people running around with coffee on the trays that they were carrying, but most importantly, they were wearing BW Agency logos on their uniforms.

"This is it," Blue said.

"How do you know?"

"Their logo. It's the one White has on her business card."

She continues walking through the crowd, still keeping herself hidden, without looking back at the other three.

"You don't have to accompany me, guys," she said. "We're not doing anything as of now."

"Then why are we here?" Red asked.

"Just observing for later."

The three exchange nervous looks as they follow Blue.

"Hey! You four! You aren't-" An employee suddenly shouts and Blue cuts him off. She looked nervously around, in case one of their juniors heard and spotted them.

"We're here to bring our pokemon to the set. I mean, President White told us to do so," she lied smoothly, batting her eyelashes at the little sucker.

He didn't believe it, she knew, but he made no move of denying yet. Blue cleared her throat and said, "I could, you know, go up to your boss and say that one of her employees isn't letting her client through. I could leave and say it was all YOUR FAULT-"

"Ah! There's no need for that!" he cried. He still had some doubt, but the thought scared him too much. President White was scary when something goes wrong with her productions. "Please proceed."

"Thank you," she said as she sends a smirk at her friends' direction. She looks back to the man and asked, "Where's she now?"

"I don't know. Maybe somewhere directing or in her tent. Just look for that Black guy and I'm sure she's sticking around somewhere close," he answered with a shrug.

Blue raised her eyebrows. 'Well, well, well, a couple of lovebirds, eh? If I'm not pissed at White, I could've helped them hook up.' She inwardly sighed. 'But, alas, I've got to do what I've got to do.'

"Thanks for your kindness," she mutters in her super-sweet voice which makes the man blush.

She moves forward.

"You're such a flirt, woman," Green murmured.

"Tell me something different," she chuckled back. She decided to look for them in their tent, which was, surprisingly, just mounted on the field right next to the set. 'She's so dedicated,' she thought.

Then, they hear people talking inside. They tiptoe towards the tent and start to eavesdrop.

_"Black, I'm thinking this production will be a big success."_

_"Great, Prez. How much debt will I be able to pay off?"_

_"Erm-just a teensie weensie bit..."_

_"That's what you said the last time!"_

_"I know! But trust me. You're almost a free man, Black."_

_"Well, after saying 'teensie weensie' for so many times, I kinda get the feeling that you don't want me to leave."_

_"Of course I wouldn't want you to leave. You're my friend."_

_"You're supermajorawesome friend."_

This flirting is making Green puke while it filled Blue with a little adrenaline. 'They're so cute!' she squealed. Finally, they get to what she needs to know.

_"What time does the filming end, Prez?"_

_"Uhm-probably a little after the crew finishes dinner. That's nine PM. After that, we'll wrap it up and we can go to bed."_

_"Aww~That's so late already!"_

_"Don't whine. I even gave you a bigger and more comfortable tent! You just need to fix it up!"_

_"Yeah, yeah..."_

_"Feet off my table! This isn't your tent."_

_"Sorry! Well, we better get going so we can start the filming, right?"_

_"Yes."_

The four quickly shuffle out, run as far as they can and return to their hotels. When they arrive, they turn to Blue, who was writing stuff on her notepad. Green wouldn't be surprised if she wrote the title 'Plans to Ruin People's Lives-White'.

"You aren't thinking what I'm thinking, are you?" asked Yellow nervously. Blue just continued scribbling into her notebook. Then, she closes it, puts it in her bag and smirks at Yellow.

"Don't tell me that's why you rented this room, so you can kidnap people," Red groaned. He knew it was a bad idea, but he didn't know that it was this bad. "We could get arrested, you know. Arrested, pressed for law suits...and worst of all, we're doing this to our junior!" He turned to Green. "Stop her!"

"Blue, you said you wouldn't inflict harm on her."

"I'm not!"

"Then why do I get a feeling you're gonna beat the crap out of her while she tied up on a chair like they do in the movies?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "We're not in a movie, Green."

"We're in a manga," she added in a hushed tone.

"What?"

"Nothing. Anyway, Red, you have your Vee with you?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Yellow, you've been practicing your Viridian skills, haven't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"It's settled then! Go wherever you want and let me do the set ups. Meet back here right after 9PM!" Without waiting for their protests, she ran inside her room and shut the door behind her. They could here the click of the lock and the thump of her throwing herself onto bed.

"Green," Red said in a careful tone, "What did we mix ourselves in?"

He said nothing for a while before finally answering, "I don't know, but as usual, it can't be good."

Like Blue said, they were back thirty minutes after 9PM. When they arrive, they go straight to Blue's room. Before they could knock, however, Blue stops them. "Shh," she said as she explained what she had in store.

"Blue!" shrieked Yellow. "We can't do that! That's-that's even WORSE than hurting her physically!"

"Relax, Yellow," she reassured. "I fed her some of my 'drowsy juice'-"

"Drowsy juice?" Green couldn't help but smirk in amusement. She gave him a silencing look before continuing.

"Anyway, she won't be full conscious, but she'll still be aware that something's going on. It'll feel like she's dreaming, even though she's not."

"How were you able to get her?"

"I have my ways," Blue said as she reminiscence on what she did.

_"I'm going to sleep, Black," said White. _

_"Sure, Prez," he replied, already slurring in his words. She entered her tent, changed to her sleeping clothes and hit her head on her pillow, fast asleep._

_Blue sneaks up, not making any noise as usual, opens the tent and sends out her alakazam. "Carry her," she said and he did so. Since it was Blue's pokemon, he knew how to do things swiftly, quietly and carefully. _

_White stirred, but didn't wake. _

_Then, Blue sent out Ditto. "Disguise them," she ordered. Her pokemon did as she told as it disguised white and alakazam as an ice cream vendor with a cart. "Great," she added._

_All of them exited the tent, careful not to wake Black up and headed towards the hotel. They were catching some weird stares, but were able to avoid awkward confrontations. They reached the hotel safely as she set White down on the bed in the room she rented._

"We're going to get arrested," cried Yellow in despair. It took all of Blue's urge to slap her into sense.

"We are _not_, Yellow. Everything's under control."

Green snorted. "Kidnapping isn't actually assuring us that, Blue. Anyway, we can't go through with this 'torture process' you've got planned." 'I hate the girl,' he thought to her, 'but I don't want her to die yet.'

Like she read his thoughts, she commented, "She's not going to die yet." She rolled her eyes, but all three of them could see that she was getting annoyed of their reprimands and doubts. "It's just a little revenge after all. At least it's not permanent. She'll just think this was all part of a strange dream."

"Blue-" Red started to contradict, but she cut him off.

"I promise it won't leave any scars she'll be able to look back on. Promise."

The three contemplated (though Yellow didn't think much about it and disapproved it completely) and came to the decision of letting Blue go on with her plans. She went through all the trouble; they doubted she'll let them stop her.

"Go to your stations then," Blue ordered.

"We're not your little monkeys," mumbled Red as he let out his Espeon and whispered the instructions to her.

"What do I do?" Green asked.

"Stay and watch. You are the one seeking for revenge," Blue answered.

"I don't take joy in someone who's suffering from nightmares, you know," he commented.

"I know. I wouldn't expect you to be the kind." She checked her clock and jumped. "Yellow, go to your place. It's already past midnight."

"Okay! Okay!" She went to White's side and they all started the operation. Yellow kept White semi-conscious while Blue whispered some-she assumed-nasty thoughts to her. White's eyes fluttered the whole time and she threatened to wake up more than once, but was stopped.

Espeon made the room as dream-like as possible while putting the images-the bad mental images-inside White's head.

She squirmed after half an hour of this and they could tell she was really uncomfortable. Green didn't look particularly happy or satisfied, so when he ordered all of them to stop, none of them were surprised.

"What do you WANT now, Green?" Blue asked.

"I WANT you to stop. This isn't worth it and I can see no significance in this-"

"Teaching juniors a lesson," coughed Blue.

"You're ridiculous, Blue." He paused. "Take her back and place her where you first came across her. Make sure NO ONE knows about this. You two," he ordered Red and Yellow, "pack up. We're leaving first thing in the morning." And without another word, he turned on his heel and walked out of the room, banging the door behind him.

Red and Yellow looked at each other for a while, then to Blue. They were challenging her to refuse Green's wishes, which they completely agreed to. And for once, she looked serious. She gave out a sigh and nodded. Yellow asked her if she wanted help with bringing White back to the tent, but she just shook her head and shoo'd them away. They did as they were told, and went to their rooms to pack.

This left Blue with a semi-conscious White.

She saw the look on Green's face when he told her to stop. Sure, he tried stopping her schemes before, but he was never really serious or completely angry about it. But this was different. He had this disappointment in his eyes that Blue couldn't shake off. This would normally make her assume that Green developed feelings for White since it was the first time he cared about her_victim's_safety, but she dismissed the idea.

With what happened at the reunion, that would be impossible. If she were in Green's shoes, she couldn't possibly imaging developing feelings for a person who just practically dissed her own family.

She glanced at her junior, who started stirring. She glanced at the clock, which showed the time: one o'clock. It would still take long before the sun would come up, and she considered returning the trainer after a while. However, she knew she shouldn't take the risk that she or Black would wake up.

'I'll take that risk,' she thought. She was in a too bad mood at the time and she certainly didn't want to move or anything. 'Green didn't have the right to get mad at me! He was the one who agreed to my plan. Heck, if I was him, I wouldn't let myself go on with it.'

Now that she thought of it, she had a messed up life.

She let out a loud groan that made White stir, but not wake. She flopped down on the couch, still feeling the guilt in her stomach. Even Red and Yellow seemed disappointed at her. She couldn't blame them. Usually, she does these things to random strangers who really deserved it (not that it was right), so doing it to their junior with no fault seemed at little harsh.

Without knowing it, her hands rested on her face, stopping the tears that threatened to spill out. And before she knew it, she was snoring, fast asleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Miss Blue?"

"Uggghhhhh..."

"Blue-senpai?"

"Arrrghhhh..."

"Ssssseeeeeenpaaaaiiiiiiiiii!"

"GOLD! I TOLD YOU TO STOP COMING IN MY ROOM IN THE MIDDLE OF THE-oh." Blue stopped in the middle of her scolding when she saw who she came face-to-face with. Her junior, White, was hovering above her, looking rather curious, afraid, and fear-stricken.

"Blue-senpai, why am I here?" she asked in quite a small voice.

"Ummm," Blue said, stalling time. She could never say she kidnapped her and brought her here for a little torture session, and she certainly would NOT call for the others for an explanation since she knew they'll tell the truth out of pity. Her mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish before she was able to think of something.

She didn't know she was that desperate until she screamed, "EXPERIMENT NUMBER TWELVE OUT OF CONTAINMENT SYSTEM! ABORT! ABORT!" Then, she was running out of her room, her hair still shriveled, her eyes still red and her clothes still ruffled. People came out of their rooms to see the commotion, but she exited the hotel before anyone could ask or reprimand her.

Running her hands through her hair and patting her clothes smooth, she walked down the street like nothing happened. She felt so stupid about her excuse and to be quite frank, she needed to get away from things. Her eyes had a hard time adjusting to the sudden burst of light, she her eyes were squinted the whole time she was walking. Then, suddenly:

"Have you seen a girl? Dark brown hair, possibly in a ponytail? Blue eyes, white shirt and blue shorts? She's about this high-? NO? All right."

The voice was familiar and was definitely worried. Blue turned around and saw her other junior, Black, frantically asking people the same question. It looked like he just rolled out of bed with his tousled hair and incomplete clothing. People were even avoiding him, assuming he was some homeless guy looking for some girl to take home.

A knot was in her stomach once more as she looked at Black's panic. He must have found a few minutes earlier that White wasn't in her tent. She sighed and approached her junior, who looked up when he heard the footsteps. His eyes widened then he saw her, then...

"AH! I'M SEEING HER! I'M SORRY! _GHOST OF MY MEMORY, PLEASE STOP HAUNTING ME!_I'M SO FREAKIN' SCARED RIGHT NOW! AHHHH-"

"BLACK, SHUT UP!"

"Ah," he gasped as he looked at his senior, who looked tired. "Are you a ghost?"

"Black, don't be stupid. I'm not a ghost and I'm not haunting your memory or any of those bull."

"Then...why are you all the way here in Unova?"

"I tried kidnapping you to use on my concoction to bring me eternal life," she snapped in a harsh and tired tone.

"What the fah-"

"I'm kidding, Black. Just so you know," Blue muttered. "I just wanted to enjoy the scenery right after-" '_The reunion_,' she almost said, but saying it was like a curse. No one should never mention that accursed experience ever again.

"Yeah...well, have you seen Prez?" he asked in a worried tone. "I checked her tent and she was gone. I asked the others if they saw her and they said they didn't. I know this isn't the first time she went out without warning, but she left all her valuables, and she's been gone for a while now and-"

"NO," Blue lied, "I haven't seen her. I bet she's just around here somewhere. She's a trainer too, Black; she's not going to be defeated that easily."

"But she didn't bring a single pokemon with her!"

"Don't worry so much, Black! Jeez, she's fine-"

"She's telling the truth," someone interrupted and dread washed over her. Blue saw from the corner of her eye a bundle of puffy brown hair. 'Crap,' she thought as three other people followed behind her.

"Prez?" What are you doing with our seniors?" he asked with confusion.

"Ask her," Green said bluntly, nodding towards Blue, who shrank due to the attention. Mind you, she would have loved being the center of everyone's attention, but not this way. She gulped and explained everything.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Her juniors wanted to kill her; she was certain of that. The four Kanto dexholders refused to leave Unova until Blue personally apologized to her juniors.

"_I thought you wanted to leave as soon as possible," mentioned Blue to Green._

_"They hold a grudge on us now, Blue. Make things right."_

_"Why me?"_

_"It's your fault."_

_"Can't I just make a letter and sent it to them?"_

_"No. It has to be face to face."_

_"It's the thought that counts."_

_"Just shut up and do it."_

Blue was now standing right in front of White's tent on the last day of her movie's production. Everyone was setting up and Black and White had taken refuge inside the tent. She was sure they felt her presence and were just waiting for her to grace them. She let in a deep breath to compose herself before stepping inside.

The two went silent as they faced their senior with hard expressions, but not hating ones. They distrusted their senior, but they were still too afraid to actually get mad at her. Face it, Blue can do despicable things if Green and the others weren't involved in it.

"Senior Blue," White greeted in a monotone voice.

"White, Black," she acknowledged back. She breathed again before saying, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I kidnapped you in my own selfish attempt to make you suffer for the mental images you brought up about Professor Oak. I mean come on! Who would want to think that the man I have known for at least ten years would be thought of as perverted?"

White shrank a little and shivered, like she thought of something horrible, but Black stood his ground. He didn't like the kidnapping part; that was for sure. Blue turned to him and said, "I'm sorry I kidnapped your 'Prez' and 'taught her a lesson' in a hard way. I promise-I swear on Arceus himself-that I will never do it again."

"_My_ Prez?"

"Taught me a lesson?"

"One at a time please," Blue said.

"She's not my prez," Black interrupted. "I just wanted to say."

Blue raised her hands in surrender, an amused smirk forming on her face. "I didn't mean it that way; don't worry."

"What do you mean you taught me a lesson?"

Blue contemplated whether or not to tell her directly. She was pretty sure if she told them, White would never trust her and Black would be out for her throat (not that she was worried he'll be able to get it). She cleared her throat and explained, "I...kind of..._made_ the nightmares you had last night."

"What do you mean made?" White asked, shivering slightly.

"I made you dream about your friends _that way_, using Red's eevee and Yellow's Viridian skills to keep you semi-conscious...Sorry?"

White cowered. "You were able to do that? Who the frick does that to people?"

"Apparently, I do," Blue joked. "Honey, if you're going to be part of the dexholders, you better start choosing your words carefully and not get on my bad side, because I can do some pretty bad things to people. This isn't even the worst I've done. Trust me, if you were strangers, I could've done something more creative in my book."

Black shrank slightly and White's eyes widened. They didn't do anything in response. 'This isn't much of an apology,' they thought simultaneously.

"Anyway, are we cool?" Blue asked, extending her hand.

White grabbed it without a second thought. "Let's make a new start, because our first was pretty crappy. Hi, I'm White."

"And I'm the lady who'll someday take over the world...just kidding...okay, no really," Blue said seriously.

Black and White sweatdropped. There was no getting to this girl. She acted like a freaking ten-year-old, and it seemed that she had a short attention span. White rubbed her temples and murmured, "Oh how I wish to forget everything happened." Without even mentioning it, the other two knew they were talking about the incident that recently happened, and the reunion.

"Me too," Black agreed.

"Well, who says we can't?" Blue asked.

The two juniors looked at her with confusion. "What are you talking about?" Black asked.

Blue rolled her eyes. "The forgetting thing, duh. We can find a way to erase a specific part of our memory. We can also share it to the other dexholders since I'm pretty sure they want to forget...'that', too."

The Unova dexholders gazed at her like she was some crazy ax killer. "It's impossible. How will you be able to do that? Using psychic pokemon?"

"I'm not a psychic pokemon trainer, and I'm not asking Sabrina for any favors."

"How about the other regions?" Black asked, interested with the idea.

"Morty, I assume, isn't a master of mind manipulation. The Sinnoh one doesn't go to specific parts of the mind, from what I've heard from Platina. And I'm pretty sure Psychic pokemon can't erase memories. We have to find another way. Like a potion or a computer device."

White gaped at her and glanced at Black. "I can't believe you people are actually considering this."

Blue smirked and said, "Nothing's impossible, dearie."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Green was surprised to see his juniors, packed up for journey and walking behind Blue. He stepped up and asked them why they were there and Blue immediately explained.

"Oh, nothing. They're just going to accompany me to make an 'amnesia' potion so that we can forget all about those horrible mental images and incidents. Nothing new."

And she walked past him like what she said was normal. Green looked at the two; Black stared back with innocence while White looked like she didn't want to be dragged into the middle of this. He sighed.

Things could never just be _normal_, couldn't it?


	3. To Be or Not To Be Serious

_Post-Reunion depression (n):_

_(1)A case in which a person feels emptiness after a recent reunion._

_(2)Feeling sadness because of an event that happened during a reunion._

_Symptoms: Nausea, Guilt, Shame. [Severe cases: Vomiting, feelings of wanting to kill one's self.]_

_Treatment: THERE IS NO DAMN TREATMENT. WALLOW IN YOUR POOL OF DESPAIR BECAUSE NOTHING WILL EVER MAKE THINGS RIGHT AGAIN D:_

Crystal was pretty sure she had all the symptoms and seeing that there was no damn treatment, she rested her head on her pillow and started to moan. She refused to leave her house when she arrived and she could still hear the two boys knocking on her door, telling her to come out.

'Come out? Come out?! Don't you dare tell me to come out! I'm having a crisis here and all you effed up _boys_ can't do anything about it!' she thought harshly.

She continued moping.

"Argh, this isn't happening!" Silver groaned, frustrated. It was just a petty thing and Crystal overreacted. They never expected this from her, since they knew Crystal was the calm and collected one. 'Well, she never had to deal with girl things.'

"I want the old Crystal back! ;_;" whined Gold, which unnerved Silver even more.

'Dammit, Gold, then do something!' he thought as he continued pounding on the door. It was already day three from after the reunion, but she still wouldn't come out.

Then, an idea sprung from his mind. "Crys, you want to pick up a new wardrobe? If it will make you feel better, then feel free! We'll accompany you!"

Gold whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Just trust me," he replied.

There was no sound and Silver started to think it didn't work. Then, there was a sound of footsteps. The door opened, revealing a Crystal draped over by several clothing, from long skirts to shawls. However, they didn't mind much of that, but they looked more on her face.

Her eyes were sunken, her skin was pale like daylight hasn't touched her, her lips were dry and her hair were strings of dry mess. "Let's go then," she said in a hoarse voice.

"When was the last time you ate?" asked Gold defensively.

"Just a while ago," she snapped. "Who are you, my mom?"

This surprised the two boys. 'She's acting like an enraged teenager. We can't possibly handle her for more than two minutes!'

Suddenly, Gold thought of an idea. "Hey, Crys, I gotta call Sil's sister over at Kanto-" flinch "-and I was wondering if I can borrow your pokegear. Mine's out of batteries so..." He motioned for the device and with moment's hesitation, she gave it to him.

He walked away, out of hearing's distance, and searched for the contact he was looking for.

Silver excused himself and walked to Gold. "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed.

"Calling for Crys' mom. We're not girl experts, Sil, and since she was the root of the problem, I'm pretty sure she can get all of us out of this mess."

"But won't Crystal freak out if her mom starts shopping with her?"

"She may be crazy, but she's still a mom, right?"

Silver couldn't argue as Gold found the number and started calling. She picked up after the third ring and greeted with an exuberant : "HELLO!"

"Hey, um, Crys' mom? Yeah, it's me, Gold," said Gold. "Listen...I think we broke your daughter."

"Oh, give me that," snapped Silver as he spoke with the mother, explaining the situation. For a while, she was silent, then she said in a serious tone that surprised them, "I'll be there."

She hung up. Gold and Silver glanced at each other then shrugged, a little nervous. They met with Crys again and headed towards the mall. All they had to do was distract her from buying or doing anything stupid until her mom comes.

That's all they have to do.

Unfortunately, not even they can prevent the over-emotional Crys to do what she wants. Actually, their conversations would go something like this:

"I'm buying this," Crys would say, pointing at a horrible outfit that old women usually wear.

"How about we look for something else?" Gold would ask.

"No," Crys would answer as she takes the clothing and goes straight to the counter, ignoring the protests of the boys.

It would also go something like this:

"I want this," Crys would say, pointing at a disgusting outfit no one would be caught wearing.

"It doesn't suit you," Silver would comment.

"I don't care," Crys would reply as she grabs the clothing from the hamper and pays the cashier.

Gold and Silver were getting tired from _trying_ to make Crystal stop buying such awful outfits. In the span of fifteen minutes, she already had a bag full of outfits they knew she wouldn't like. While they were roaming down the streets, they were on the look out for her mom, hoping that she would come sooner.

Good thing they kept praying.

"CRYSTAAAAAAAAAAALLLLL~" called a familiar voice which made Crystal flinch, either out of surprise or dread. All three of them-and some people who were disturbed-turned around and saw the exuberant and weirdly-clothed lady. As usual, she wore a dress not appropriate for her age, a Marill doll, pigtails and big heart-shaped glasses.

She gave her daughter a big hug, twirling her around in a circle before setting her back on the ground. She gives the two boys a hug too, and they're surprised. Suddenly, she whispered "Let me handle this" before letting go with a smile on her face. They both slightly nod, before all of them turn to Crystal.

"MOM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" cried Crystal.

"Oh, I was in the neighborhood and I spotted YOU in the crowd! I saw the shopping bags you were carrying, and I thought that I can help you with-"

"NO! That's not necessary," interrupted Crys in a forceful tone.

"Nonsense, sweetie. Mommy will find you a WHOLE NEW wardrobe because Arceus forbid...you're not that good at fashion-"

"And what makes you think that YOU'RE good at it?" Crys snapped and she immediately regret it. She loved her mom, and at times, she would scold her when she got too crazy, but she never really used this tone at her. She braced for impact, thinking that her mom would slap her right then and there, then:

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

People nearby looked at her weird before walking away quickly. The trio stared at Crystal's mom, laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her face. She gasped one more time before composing herself and saying, "I'm not saying I am. Arceus knows I'm TERRIBLE at fashion. However, that doesn't beat a mother's intuition, am I right?"

Crystal hesitated. She didn't want her mom buying more inappropriate clothes, but she wanted to make it up for snapping at her. She sighed and agreed to her mom accompanying her. She squealed in response as the four trudged onward.

After a few minutes of walking, a store caught Crystal's Mom's eye and she practically ran inside, the three following. She rummaged through the racks and found something she liked. She pulled it out and said, "This one looks SSSOOOOOOOO CUTE!"

The three looked at it with dread. A rainbow sweater with feathers at the sleeves and at the collar. "This will definitely keep you warm if you need to go somewhere cold-"

"I'm not wearing that, Mom," sighed Crystal. "I'm not a little kid-"

"But you're taking care of them," contradicted her mother. "You have to look carefree and approachable to them-"

"NO," she finalized before walking out of the store.

Her mom sighed before putting the clothing back at the rack. The three went out of the store as well. When he made sure Crystal was out of hearing distance, Gold leaned in and whispered to Crystal's mom, "This isn't working, you know."

"Just leave me to this," she answered.

"How is this gonna help?"

"Don't question my awesome plan."

"Care to share?"

"Nope. I'd like to keep you two clueless as well."

The two boys looked at each other before Silver asked, "Can we leave then?"

"No. She'll back out too. Just stay here and watch."

The two boys shrugged and simultaneously thought, 'What have we done?' The four of them trudged forward until Crystal's mom spotted yet another clothing store she liked. Crys sighed in frustration as she followed her mother.

Crystal's mom took out another childish and horrible dress. A polka-dotted dress with little balls of fur around the collar. "This is SOOOOOO ADOWABLE!" she shrieked.

"No, it's not, mom," Crys said. "Why can't you get me clothes suitable for MY age?"

That did it. Her smile dropped almost immediately and she put on the most serious face Crystal had ever seen it was scary. Her movements were stiffed as she said, "Well then. How about _you_ pick the clothes and I'll pay for everything. Is that what you want?"

Crystal was afraid to answer; All she could do was stare at her mother. The boys were looking back and forth between the two girls, unsure of what just happened. 'Did Crystal's mom just change form or something,' they thought. Even though her stare was not directed at them, the intensity was still the same, drilling a hole through their lungs as fear crept up to them.

Crystal's mom said, "I'm not kidding, Crys. Pick out the outfit you want. It's obviously what you want to do. I respect that."

She hesitated, but she just couldn't stand there and feel her mom's stare boring into the back of her head. She turned around and picked up the first outfit she could find, just so that all of it would be over. It was a long-sleeved shirt with a floral pattern, the ones you see on table cloths. It already had a match, we was a long pink skirt that reached below the knee. She was vaguely aware that her grandmother wore something like this.

With a mechanical motion, she approached the cashier and gave the dress to her. She punched in some numbers and smiled at her. "For your mother?"

Her eyebrows shot up. She knew those clothes weren't for her age-in a sense that a grandmother should be wearing it-but she never expected anyone to be so straightforward about it. "Erm-n-no. They're for me."

The cashier looked at her weirdly and she could feel the stares of the two dexholders and her mother at the back of her neck. She began to sweat.

"Are you sure you don't want to wear something for your age?" the lady asked. "Maybe you can fancy one of those two gentlemen there." Her voice dropped into a whisper. Her cheeks immediately began to heat up.

Definitely straightforward.

"Oh-okay. I'll look for something else," she said before turning around and pretended to look at some more clothes. She was aware of her mother standing just a few inches from where she was. She couldn't bare to look at any of them.

"Crys," her mother said and she peeks at her from behind her eyelashes. She could see the smile was back in her mother's face, so she began to relax a little. "I'm sorry if I kept giving you child's clothes. It's just that, you left so suddenly that I never shook off the feeling that you were growing up. You were still my little girl."

She was taken by surprise at that statement. Her mother was always so happy-go-lucky and seemed like she didn't care for anything in the world. She sighed. Maybe she should've visited her more often. She never felt more distant to her than she was now. She turned to her and said, "I'm sorry if I snapped at you. I'll listen to you more, mom."

Crystal's mom smiled. "And I to you...Now how about we get you some new clothes?"

Crystal pondered for a moment. She definitely wanted her old clothes back, but now that she was thinking about it, there was nothing wrong with her new ones either. She just panicked, she knew, and it felt like an obligation to continue wearing the clothes her mother has given her. "I don't need a new wardrobe, mom," she said. "I'm a-okay!"

The mother's grin brightened. She kissed her child on the cheek before turning into her usual bouncy self. "Well then! I'm no longer needed here! I've got to go. I have a dinner to attend to any moment now. Take care and remember! Call me if you need me!" Her eyes flickered to the boys.

As she passed by the two of them, she whispered. "Told you it would work."

"Wait. That was your plan?" Gold asked. He just assumed something snapped in her and everything played out for real.

"Of course," she said in a smug tone. "Crys falls for 'Oh my mom is mad at me and she's being all angsty and teary-eyed. I'm beginning to warm up to her' tactic." Without another word, she exited the store, Silver and Gold looking at her until she disappeared.

Crystal turned to her friends after a few moments of calming down and said, "Let's go home."

And they did.

The female dexholder was completey fine and normal the next day. She wore her usual long red-sleeved shirt with white color and a black shirt underneath. Her suspenders were pinned over as usual and she wore her white stockings matched with blue shoes and big white hat.

"So glad things are okay," Silver breathed. Crys laughed.

"There was nothing to worry about in the first place!" she exclaimed.

The boys were inclined to disagree, but they kept their mouths shut. They didn't need another mental breakdown, so the three of them continued walking around the park.

"Anyway," Gold said, breaking the silence. "We aren't really bothered about your clothing. I mean as long as we can see much-"

Crystal caught on and her body took over. Instinctively, she swung her hand across Gold's face, cutting him off in mid-sentence. He shrieked in pain, resulting to plenty of questioning glares. Silver's eyes widened, but he showed little concern for his friend. Crys cracked her knuckles.

Boys were perverts, she knew. And she knew that Gold was the biggest pervert she has ever met. He needn't to explain that last part, and she definitely didn't want to hear it out loud. She felt kind of sorry for slapping him so hard, but it withered away. Her mom always _did_ say that to straighten a boy out, you must exert yourself.

Seeing Gold's mouth clamped shut, she thought, "Huh. I guess nothing _can_ beat a mother's intuition."


End file.
